User talk:Dragonzzilla
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flame Breath page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tierrie (Talk) 01:34, 17 February 2010 Creature names Hey, I've noticed you renamed Rage demon to Rage Demon and Pride demon to Pride Demon. While this is how they are called in-game, this is not the convention we follow on the wiki, see DA:NAME. Cheers! 09:25, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Titles and Characters As far as I can remember, the convention we have used thus far is that a character is named as they are in the game. I'd agree that it may be wise to write a guideline into our naming convention to cover this however, and I'd also encourage to start a discussion on on forums. 10:25, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Quotes Hey Dragonzzilla! I've noticed that you recently worked on the quotes of characters and creatures. Typically (if they are big enough) we add those above the character/creature transformer template, so that they are more visible while but also to make the leading paragraph of the article more visible as well. However there is no rule about such thing, so you're not at fault :P it is just a convention which is worth letting you know Cheers! 14:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, there is a rule "Use before the infobox" (see DA:MOS). I would also like to ask to keep quote attributions and references in place. The only quotes that shouldn't be attributed are those on the character pages. 16:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) File Names In future name your files in accordance with the naming conventions for uploaded images, not stuff like "H deshparaa 0.png".-HD3 (talk) 07:02, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :HD3, these are probably the names of the images found in the game files. I've noticed that Tierrie as well as other editors, years ago, followed the same naming convention regarding Origins heraldries. 12:34, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Exactly years ago. The new files follow the updated conventions. Not the ones from 5 years ago. Follow the new ones in future.-HD3 (talk) 14:27, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi there! Thanks for your recent uploads, but please be aware that our image guidelines state that editors should not upload new images unless there is something significantly wrong with the existing ones. So while replacing the Architect's profile picture made sense as it was not an in-game image and had a large black border, there were no significant problems with the image on the Lost so it shouldn't have been replaced. If you're not sure about whether an image should be replaced or not, it's a good idea to discuss it on the talk page. Thanks! 03:17, September 18, 2013 (UTC) DA2 Shrieks What's with pictures of Shrieks in DA2? I never met them there. so how can you see them? (talk) 07:04, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :I simply found the pictures. It's possible they were cut out. --Dragonzzilla (talk) 14:36, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Victoria explained it to me. I mentioned it on page Cut content. (talk) 14:37, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Removing del noms Hey there! Please do not remove deletion nominations until the nomination is over in the talk page. However, you can voice your opinion in the talk page. Thanks. 21:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Mods Hello Dragonzzilla. I was wondering if you use mods on Dragon Age: Origins. I noticed that some of your screenshots are slightly different from the original version. 13:35, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :I am not sure about which picture you were talking about. I did not find any descriptions in the images I checked out. Anyway, it started when I uploaded a picture of Caridin but then I realized you had uploaded a similar picture as well. I was about to delete mine but then I noticed that yours looked different. As I have searched quite a few mods in the past, my best guess is that it was a modded picture, and that's why I made you that question. 16:21, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Please excuse me for butting in. Viktoria, I think the difference in the two Caridin images is not due to a mod, but due to the screenshot having been taken at a different frame of the cutscene. In Dragonzzilla's image, the glow and sparks from the Anvil are slightly in front of Caridin's face, and are lighting up the details of his body. His body is also positioned slightly closer to the Anvil than in your image, changing the angle of the shadows a little. -Sophia (talk) 16:35, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I've checked the cutscene once more, and I think you are wrong. This detail on the textures of Caridin, as well as the shadow differences can only be generated through a mod, JB3textures for instance. I should also note that I use the highest possible graphics on DA:O. 17:00, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Varric Image Hey, Dragonzzilla. I noticed you replaced Varric's main image with another one. Was there a particular reason for this? There didn't seem to be anything really wrong with the old one. --[[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 00:42, February 16, 2015 (UTC) : The guideline says that in-game images are preferred, but it's not really as big of an issue as replacing an image that's not of low-quality because then it becomes a matter of personal preferences. I do like that your image shows a close-up of Varric, but some people might like the other one better. So this is something you should discuss on the talk page beforehand (and afterwards). :) --[[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 01:44, February 16, 2015 (UTC) : This new Varric looks better! Hello Keladin! Some questions pointed to you on your last post. As far as people liking the old picture, does it matter? Is he suppose to get an "Ok" from the community talk page to initiate a vote of change? If so how many would it have taken to satisfy the "voice" to change Varric's picture?Sup2069 (talk) 07:31, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :: Sup2069, you're right—the talk pages are probably not the best way to handle this, as a lot of people don't use them. It is, however, all we have here on the wiki, and starting up a discussion explaining why you changed (or want to change) a certain image is the best way to avoid misunderstandings between editors. Maybe someone took their time taking a screenshot that had good lightning, angle, and fit the guidelines, and was very proud of it. Also, if we continuously replace old images with new ones (even if they meet the guidelines), these pages will become a mess of inconsistencies. So it's partly a matter of courtesy to other contributors, and partly a matter of consistency. --[[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 18:41, February 16, 2015 (UTC) KeladinStorm is right. It is not encouraged to replace images unless it is very clear that the new one is a better one. Example - Berand's old image was blurry and taken on console screen or something so it'd probably be okay to replace that one. But replacing image on grounds that it has a better angle, quality (which is already high, mind you), "more professional" etc, whereas the old one looked actually fine, it will quickly turn into discussions about preferences which are relative and it will be hard to reach consensus. So even if your image looks more fancy (whatever it then means) it does not always mean you have the right to replace the old one. If you have a image depicting something new, like certain clothing, situation, etc, add it to the gallery. So you have to ask yourself - does my image improve the standard of this article? Just my two cents. -- Kewpies[talk] 19:12, February 16, 2015 (UTC) : I understand. For the images I have posted and suggested thus far, I personally believe they improve the standard of the article. It's a small improvement, but they make something click. They become easier to read and look at somehow. I swear the images I've added, I've added only for the betterment of the article. --Dragonzzilla (talk) 19:23, February 16, 2015 (UTC) : I see what you mean Kewpies. I noticed Kelcat reversed the photo, I liked your new photo though Dragonzzilla, good intentions though! Cheers all! Sup2069 (talk) 07:38, February 17, 2015 (UTC) "Possibly" vs. "conditional" Hey, I noticed you also prefer "conditional" to "possibly" in infoboxes, so I wondered whether you'd like to join my discussion of the issue on MOS talk. Thanks! --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:35, April 9, 2015 (UTC)